Who's Goes There?: Season Two
Who's Goes There?: Season Two is an upcoming real world multiversal video game of toys to life developed by Behavior Interactive and published by THQ Nordic. It will be created through the box of salvation of Toy Box of several parts, on which BE will develop the sequel. It is the sequel to 2019's Who's Goes There?, and the second installment of the Who's Goes There? series (which marks the beginning of the franchise). It is first game in the series to have over 21 of 15 figurines, and the first to have playsets. The game will be released on December 15, 2020 in North America, on December 21 in Europe, and on December 25 in Australia. Gameplay In addition to Season Two, new characters have been introduced, featuring the main characters of the Mysticons and six computer-animated smurfs, and presents the two sets of licensed games, such as the Disney Infinity series. But Gargamel and Azrael were mentioned, with Smurfs using skills to have powerful and armed weapons to defeat the Xbox One version's army of evil, ungovernable unicorns. Also, new five characters were added. Plot The two sets of games have been considered by plot, instead of multiverse. Each plot features the army of the enemies, as well. * In the Mysticons playset, Bloom Meister has created the worst army of the worst pigeons of the 10 worlds, attacking and destroying the planets. Now, it's up to Mysticons to defeat the army and save all of the 10 worlds, but if they fail, each world will die. * In the Smurfs: The Lost Village playset, Smurfette has not found her butterfly garden parts, so they must join Hefty to find it, but the sole owner planned of Asian elephant, Miss Rhamaswami, has created the ugliest army of Smurfs in Peyo universe. Then, only Papa Smurf must defeat the army. But if he fail, the Peyo universe is destroyed by Austin-Ji. Development Mysticons and Smurfs' idea for toys for life came in September 2018, when THQ Nordic bought the rights to the toys of the Smurfs and Mysticons, to be successful in their second-hand games. Unlike the first game (which is in development until its announcement in late 2018), the second game also has the first games of the Splashinis brand (first through Mysticons and another through Smurfs: The Lost Village). This marks the first and only unplatforming game made by Sony Pictures Animation. The game was announced for the first time on December 15, 2019, before the launch of the first game, and the preview was officially released on January 5, 2020. In October of 2018, Behavior Interactive began to expand the toy design rights of Smurfs and Mysticons, so it can use its expansion for only $ 50.00 million, and it does not have a total revision, since they have the largest opportunity to develop the world of Toy Box (created through Disney Infinity 3.0, from Alexeigenz, exclusively through Steam), as a video game of eighteen worlds open world of toys to life, which was announced on December 21, 2018 . To achieve the success of the toy design rights of the Smurfs and Mystics, the director of The Lost Village, Asbury] stated: "I always wanted to explain everything about the game, which also contains its best revealed version, as if I was considering the platform adventure, it's as if we were always discovered in completely new travels, through what Miss Rhawasmashi has been creating the Smurf army of evil to assassinate the blue world of the Smurfs, '' and the director of [ Mysticons] Matt Ferguson stated: "It's like a series of games, so it was a solution in which Bloom Meister creates his enemy army for the destruction of the planet, to make Mysticons go extinct. That's always how you can refer to the latest Mysticons dispatch, that the final death of the Mysticons, which was confirmed in November 2018, has a soul at the end of the playset story's mission. In December 2018, THQ Nordic announced it for the first time.'' In January 2019, it was confirmed that THQ Nordic was going to turn the guests into life toys of Mysticons and Smurfs in the new game of the series. Becky Marsh said then: "I've always liked to bring Mysticons and Smurfs to Who's Goes There: Season Two," and Joe Macken said: "I was always an excellent adventure because we wanted to experience the greatest adventures possible. But at each point, Nordic THQ does not know how they can prefer their toy rights to life for the prowess of the mystics and the smurfs, and they have their most powerful words for their unity as '' is the most powerful of the world adventures ''. Packs See also * Splashinis Toys-to-Life * Who's Goes There? Category:2020 video games Category:Xbox One games Category:Xbox 360 games Category:PlayStation 4 games Category:Video games developed in the United Kingdom Category:Toys-to-life games Category:Open-world games Category:Behaviour Interactive games Category:THQ Nordic games